


Growing out of it

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: De-aging, M/M, but it's up to you, jake/ezekiel if you want, mentioned underage non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel gets reverted to his seven year old self by a witch, but some secrets get revelealed. Surprisingly, Jake is most effected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing out of it

****

Ezekiel Jones was cursed. No, literally. The team had been fighting some magical creature while hunting some magical object, and Ezekiel had been his usual snarky self. His attitude, however, did not fly with this particular witch, and just before she’d run off, she’d cursed him. No one had heard exactly what she’d said, but they’d caught the gist of it. Basically, as far as they could tell, the next time Ezekiel woke up, he would be seven years old once more.

 

At first, the team had panicked, scouring through the books, looking for some cure to the curse. Ezekiel had been running around being completely useless, more so than usual. He refused to look through the books, instead spending all his time talking about how cute he was as a kid.

 

Eventually, Cassandra found out that the curse was only temporary, and that it would wear off after twenty four hours. After that, everyone relaxed. They went from panicked to laughing in mere seconds. The team joked around about how annoying and difficult child Ezekiel was going to be, but the more they talked the more anxious Ezekiel seemed to get. He still babbled, but it became more and more frantic as time went on. When he finally went to sleep, he was almost crawling out of his skin. They had all agreed to stay in the library for the night so that they could be there when Ezekiel woke up.

 

 

Jake woke up in the morning to the sounds of angry whispering and loud whines. He sat up groggily and looked over to see Cassandra and Baird crouched down next to a smaller version of Ezekiel. The young boy however had tears streaming down his face as he huddled against the wall, curling in on himself. Jake stood up and approached them.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked. Ezekiel looked up, eyes wide, and his whimpers turned into keens. He balled his body up tighter, the sounds getting progressively louder. Jake, nervously, knelt down next to him and reached out to comfort him. “It’s okay,” he said, trying to sound calm. Ezekiel flinched away from him and broke into a shriek.

 

“No!” he yelled. “No, no, no,” he began to chant. “You can’t touch me, not anymore. Mummy said so. Mummy said you can’t touch me. You can’t touch me.” He continued to mutter to himself, and the other three drew back, looking at each other with sad eyes as realisation dawned on them all simultaneously.

 

“I think it’s best that I leave,” Jake whispered. “I think Cassandra should handle this one.” Baird nodded and the two of them stood up, leaving Cassandra to soothe the screaming child.

 

“No one wants to hurt you.” Jake could hear Cassandra saying softly. He sat down in a chair, placing his head in his hands, fingers tugging gently at his hair. If he was honest, he had never really thought much about Ezekiel as a person. Ezekiel was just always there, always snarky and cocky and irritating. Jake knew, logically, that there was more to the younger man, but Ezekiel had never seemed willing to share, and Jake had never been bothered to investigate. He was beginning to realise that that was a mistake.

 

As the day progressed, Ezekiel calmed down a bit, but only around Cassandra and Jenkins. By late afternoon, he was willing to let Baird near him but he wouldn’t let her touch him. But still, the young boy froze whenever Jake got within ten metres of him. He would stop whatever he was doing, tears leaking out of his eyes, and the whimpers would start back up again.

 

Jake felt guilty. He didn’t know exactly what Ezekiel had been through as a kid, but he had a pretty good idea and if young Ezekiel’s reaction was anything to go by, Jake reminded him of his abuser. Jake couldn’t believe that all this time, every time the younger man had looked at him he had been thinking of his childhood.

 

Jake watched as the young Australian began to feel more comfortable. He was never the energetic man that they all knew, but he seemed happy enough, as long as Jake wasn’t near him.

 

 

The next morning, Jake woke up early, before anyone else. He looked over and saw an adult Ezekiel Jones, fast asleep. He stood up, walking into another room and beginning to pace. He continued pacing for almost half an hour before he heard someone else enter the room.

 

“You’re rather anxious, mate,” Ezekiel said. Jake looked at him with sad eyes, guilt flooding him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

 

“What for?” Ezekiel said, entering the room.

 

“I saw how scared you were yesterday. Of me.”

 

“Yeah, when I was seven. I grew up, mate,” Ezekiel said, trying to brush it off.

 

“That was not something you just grow out of.”

 

“Not the memories, no,” Ezekiel said, and his voice was more serious than Jake had ever heard it. Jake stopped pacing and looked at the other man. “I will never get rid of those memories, but I have grown up. Yesterday, I was seven years old and my scars were still fresh. You were threatening and so you were a threat. Today, my scars are old, and I can see things objectively. You’re not him, you will never be him. I trust you, and yes I know that sounds odd, it feels weird saying it. I want you to know that if you ever bring this up I will deny the whole thing. I could never be afraid of you, because you are the exact opposite of him in every way. If my kid-self hadn’t been about to piss my pants he would have seen it too. My father was an abusive asshole, but he was also an idiot. He was big and tough, and dumb and mean, and he hated the arts and loved illegal cock fights, and he didn’t know any big words and he raped his five year old son. So, there was no way I could ever confuse the two of you. You make me feel safe, because it was you that helped me grow up. It was you that helped me realise that I didn’t have to be afraid of every muscle man that looked at me. I mean, I have my own muscle man to protect me now.” Jake watched Ezekiel in shock for a minute, before his face fell into a soft smile.

 

“Yeah, well you’re pretty capable of looking after yourself too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
